


The author knows best

by Niwidu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but it never happens and will never happen), -Ish, Allison Argent/Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Canon, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned as a possibility for the future), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwidu/pseuds/Niwidu
Summary: The one time Stiles annoyed the wrong person- and things turned out just right.





	The author knows best

**Author's Note:**

> My next Teen Wolf fanfic. I had so much fun writing it that I was exceptionally fast (at least in comparison to my usual pace).
> 
> The story is canon-ish up to season 5 without going into much detail.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Come on, Scotty. Do you really want to bind yourself for eternity? You just turned eighteen! There is a whole world full of adventures waiting for us. You remember the road trip in the summer before college we talked about since being juniors? But if you pull through with this wedding shit all there is waiting for you is forced sex, little brats demanding your entire attention and sucking your money out of your pockets, and a dull job you’re only working at because it brings said money.”  
Scott blinks at his best friend, speechless. He loves Allison! Has so since he first saw her. It was her first day at school, the new girl two years ago, and he knew instantly that she would be his future wife. So of course, after a year of successful dating he wanted to put a ring on it.  
And now that they’re both off age and there seems to be a convenient break in this freak show that became his life (funnily enough it was just a few weeks after meeting Allison that some Alpha bit him and turned him into a werewolf, thanks again for that), he wants to seal the deal. Before the next monster of the week comes crawling out of whatever hellhole they all come through. And Stiles, his _best friend_ , wants to talk him out of his happiness?  
“Scotty, no. We fucking deserve some normal lives after the last two years, don’t you think? Marrying before even going to college is not normal, believe me. If she’s ‘the one’ she’ll wait- and you’ll wait too.” He sees that Scott is hesitating and presses on. “She deserves a big wedding, doesn’t she? With a white wedding dress and everyone you know present to witness your vows and a big celebration afterwards. Do you really think her family would finance that? And you know that your mother can’t afford it.” Scott begins to crack.  
“You really think that, don’t you?”  
“Yes, totally! I just mean that both of you should study, find a job, save some money and then throw the party.”  
“That- makes surprisingly much sense.” Stiles snorts and mock bows. “I’ll talk with her about it. But I’m sure that she will see it the same way. And she’ll visit some relatives in Europe so... What was that about a road trip? You, me and the endless road?”  
Stiles grins satisfied. “Sounds like a _great_ idea.”

I stare outraged at the computer screen. He did not really... _Stiles winks._ “Stiles!” I screech. “Turn it back!”  
_Stiles snorts. “The hell I will.”_  
“You do realize that this marriage would’ve led to the next part of the series? With plenty of adventures to go around for you to not become bored! You can’t override my authority like this!”  
_“As you see, I can. And no one would’ve wanted that marriage. This ending is much more satisfying.”_  
“Satisfying for whom? The fans demand Scallison! I had many meetings with my lector, you know, and we agreed on this. We planned with it! I have to think of a completely new plot. You destroyed work worth many months because you don’t want to be alone!”  
_Stiles is eerily silent._  
“For the last books you were a great best friend, sticking with Scott through everything, and I had intended to give you a love interest of your own. But with your childish behavior you just proved that you don’t deserve it!”  
_Stiles has the audacity to laugh. “I had one since you first mentioned me. ‘Lydia this, Lydia that’. It was kind of obvious.”_  
“And I had planned a grand finale where you declare your undying love for her! I was ready to give everything back to you!”  
_“Lydia? Why would you... I’m really not that type of guy, you know?”_  
I grit my teeth. “You’re the type of guy I write you to be. End of discussion!”  
The anger over Stiles is buzzing under my skin and I close the text program. I can’t deal with it now. Thanks to Stiles, I need to contact my lector and need to inform him about the change in plans. He won’t be thrilled. And Stiles is going to pay for that.

I smile devilishly to myself as I open the document. I found the perfect way to come back at Stiles, subtle enough that he hopefully won’t catch up to it until it’s too late. I certainly don’t need his whining about it.

_Stiles and Scott put their last things into the trunk of Stiles’ jeep. The Sheriff and Melissa stand in the doorway, watching them with wistful smiles on their faces._  
_“Drive safe, son,” the Sheriff says and Stiles hugs him._  
_“You know me, dad. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”_  
_His father laughs affectionately. “No speeding, you hear me?”_  
Stiles grins. “Me? Never.” He’s giddy, elated even. Talking Scott out of his marriage? Check. Getting into a college? Check. One last road trip before Scott and him go different ways? On the way! And the best of it all? He can get away from Lydia before this crazy person that’s dictating his life gets them together at last. Not that he doesn’t like Lydia. But he found the attention he was forced to give her always a bit oppressive and seriously stalker creepy. No thanks. No more of that.  
When they drive on the street, he feels free. Hopefully, she will leave them alone, now that he contradicted her plans.  
The first miles go by fast. Even though the road is sometimes bumpy and Scott complains at least three times that something feels strange (yes, Scott, I checked the car, nothing is wrong), Stiles has a permanent grin on his face. The sun is shining, they are headed to the sea and after the first twenty minutes of talking about Allison, Scott is ready to talk about other things. Namely college.  
“You can’t know that! I’m sure you are not meant to be alone forever. Maybe there will be a cute girl in one of your classes or you meet one at a party.”  
Stiles nearly steps on the brakes. He remembers too well this woman’s voice and how she wanted to hook him up with Lydia. Yeah, not happening. If he knows her ‘devious’ mind, she’ll never let him have a partner. Not that he’s going to say that to Scott. “I’d take a guy too,” he blurts instead, and where did _that_ come from? Well, at least it is true and out in the open.  
Scott smiles. “Or that. Who knows? I’m sure there will be many cute guys at the beach. I could help you getting one.”  
“Oh no. No, no, no, you won’t. You will make it sound like I want to marry the next guy that I can get my hands on and that is just- no.”  
“Relax. I will only ask for some buddies for a volleyball match or something like that. And I’ll ask some girls too, so you can choose freely.”  
Stiles shoves Scott’s shoulder with one hand, taking his eyes briefly from the road. “I’m no vessel for your sexual fantasies, you realize that?”  
Scott laughs loud and shoves back. “Jerk.”  
That is the moment they realize the police car behind them. “Shit,” Stiles mutters under his breath. He pulls over, window down, and the police cruiser parks behind his jeep.  
“What did you do?” Scott asks urgently, but Stiles can only whisper furiously back, “I don’t know!”  
The officer leaves the car and Scott- best friend that he is- whistles appreciatively. “Now that is a Hot Cop. Is he your type?”  
And damn is he right. Even leaving out his clearly trained body (those _thighs_ and _shoulders_!) and the ridiculously hot uniform, there’s still the beard stubble and this confident walk left and those murder eyebrows (he has a seriously weak spot for expressive eyebrows) and- “Scott? Scott! Is that...”  
“Scott. Stiles. What a pleasure meeting you here again. How have you been?” The officer leans down to the window, one hand braced against the window frame.  
“Derek?” Scott sounds surprised and not at all prepared. That and slightly embarrassed. “Since when are you-?” He indicates to Derek’s uniform and the cruiser behind them.  
Derek grins and shows his white, white teeth. “I wanted to do something to keep me occupied. And since I had no teenagers to babysit in Mexico...”  
“Yeah, you certainly decided to become even more of a Hot Wolf.” How is this Stiles’ life? Not that saying things he _shouldn’t_ say is anything new, still, a change would have been nice.  
One of Derek’s eyebrows crawls up his forehead and he smirks. “Why, thank you, Stiles.”  
Scott, ever the protective friend, glares at Derek, while Stiles is in a smirk-induced haze. “What do you want, Hale?”  
“It’s Deputy Hale, but never mind. I thought you wanted to know that you have a flat tire. Might want to change it before you get in an accident.”  
“Ha!” Scott crows, “Told you so!”  
“Yeah, no buddy, you whined ‘something is off’ but never once did you mention a flat,” Stiles quips back and then looks up at Derek. “Wanna help?” The question is asked before Stiles can think about it, again.  
Is that smirk ever going to leave Derek’s face? “I am a man of the law. Of course I will help you.”  
Scott watches Stiles betrayed. “If I had known, you would get this chummy with the next dude, I would have brought Allison along for the ride.”  
“Not ‘dude’. Alpha.” Derek flashes his eyes for a second. They are red. Stiles wants to die. Shouldn’t the time of totally inappropriate boners lay in the past? Apparently not. Derek smirks and Scott groans. But really, how can it be Stiles’ fault? This one is definitely on Derek.  
Derek helps Stiles and Scott with the flat (he did all the work, in all honesty) and soon the two best friends are on the road again, Derek trailing after them.  
“I’m driving in the same direction and I should make sure you arrive safely in the next town.” How should they have stopped him? (Stiles didn’t want to, so there’s that.)  
Instead, Scott opted to stare the entire ride in silence at Stiles, never once breaking his gaze away.  
“Dude. Stop staring. Allison may love it, but I find it creepy,” Stiles says finally, when the staring continues for too long.  
“When I do it, it’s creepy and Derek can leer at you all he wants? I see. What was that? I thought you hated his guts!” Scott sounds more confused than angry and he still doesn’t know even the half of it. Neither does Stiles, however, he soon will find out.  
After overcoming the awkward silence that followed Stiles’ exclamation of “Yeah, I find him hot! And I’m allowed to because I’m a healthy eighteen year old- and that implies _so many_ possibilities!”, they talk about their plans for their road trip. They originally planned to drive along the whole Californian West Coast and then back to Beacon Hills from where they would head to their respective colleges. However, Stiles would not mind staying a few more days at their first stop to savor the beach life (and it got nothing to do with Derek’s presence, Scott). Scott agrees readily enough and they adjust their plans to accommodate the longer stay.  
When they finally arrive in front of their hotel- it’s later than planned thanks to the flat tire-, Derek stops to make sure everything’s alright. He drives off after two exchanged sentences and Stiles stares after him wistfully. “Do you think we’ll see him again?” He asks Scott. “I mean, it was kinda nice. He’s more smiley.” Scott only groans.

Stiles shouldn’t have been worried because they see Derek the next day. They just ate lunch and are on their way back to the beach when Stiles trips. Scott steadies him worried and, when he fails to say anything and keeps gaping, turns in the direction Stiles is looking. He sighs. He should have known. It’s Derek, down to his swim shorts, playing a game of beach volleyball. Figures. He gets knocked in the face by a flailing hand. Derek is smiling at them, even waving a hand. He abandons his friends to jog over to them, all big smile and white teeth and tanned skin.  
“Hey,” he greets them with a brief hug (Scott’s is briefer than Stiles’). And since when is Derek a hugger?  
“Hi.” Scott is resigned. There goes his trip- that was supposed to be between his best friend and him. _Only_ his best friend, no long lost crush of said person.  
Sure enough, Stiles smirks in his ‘hey there, hottie, I totally don’t feel like I’m kinda out of your league’ way. “What are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”  
Derek winks. Scott doesn’t know what to think. “That’s my town. Care to join our game? We could use two more players.”  
“Yeah, we’re in. I’m in your team. You know, splitting up all this wolf-y-ness to give us puny humans a chance at winning. Right?” Stiles answers immediately, slinging one arm over Derek’s shoulder and grinning widely.  
Scott answers flatly, “Right.”  
Derek friends turn out to be his work colleagues (surprise: quite a few are werewolves too- and betas from Derek) and they play a few matches together. Stiles revels in every clap on the shoulder and hug he gets from Derek, every smile and “well done” send his way. And that happens a lot. Still, after fourteen even matches they agree on a tie and go swimming instead. Stiles approves. Everything looks better wet, especially Derek. And after that they all grab a few drinks. And after that Derek brings Stiles and Scott to their hotel.  
“That was a nice first day for our trip, don’t you think, Scott?” Stiles asks when he and Scott finally lay in their respective beds.  
“Well, it wasn’t half as bad as I feared”, Scott concedes and Stiles laughs.  
“Just go to sleep, grumpy. I’m sure, we won’t see him tomorrow.” But he hopes differently and sleeps _very_ well (with _many_ dreams Scott should never know about).  
When they leave the next morning, they are greeted by Derek, leaning against his old Camaro. “No, Scott, we won’t see him tomorrow, for _sure_ ”, Scott mumbles resigned.  
Stiles stabs him in his side but ignores him otherwise to tease Derek. “Don’t you have criminals to catch? Or does your job description consists of lurking around town and stalking strangers?”  
Derek snorts and nods to his car. “Hop in, I want to show you something.”  
By the time Scott mutters “I had better plans than third-wheeling”, Stiles is already halfway to the Camaro.  
“My Pack’s at the beach. You can join them”, Derek offers impatiently.  
Scott sighs. Derek couldn’t have uninvited him any clearer. He sees Stiles hesitating and smiles encouragingly. He should give him at least that date. During the last year it was Scott who abandoned their plans in favor of Allison more often than not. “Well, maybe we can declare at least today a winner.”  
Stiles grins. “Thanks, dude. We’ll see us later, yeah?”  
“M-hm. Nice trip, you two.”  
With that, they part ways, Scott wandering to the beach and Derek and Stiles driving off. For a few tense moments it’s silent. And then Stiles begins to talk. He’s speeding through the months Derek was away from Beacon Hills, asking him questions without giving him time to answer (then at least he can’t _not_ answer) and instead updating him on every minor detail and what he missed out. Derek just smiles and lets him ramble on and on and on.  
After nearly an hour of driving, Derek stops in the middle of nowhere. Small trees and huge bushes surround the parking lot, nothing more than a small square of dirt.  
“Where are we?” Stiles frowns. He didn’t expect this. He honestly thought he was getting swept away for some fancy date. Maybe he interpreted things completely wrong. “You know that Scott knows that I’m with you, right? So you should probably stop thinking about killing me.”  
Derek chuckles. “That is in no way what I am thinking about.”  
“It’s not? And wha-?” Stiles is stopped by a mouth on his own. By _Derek’s_ mouth _devouring_ him. It is intense and amazing and by the time Derek pulls away, he’s breathless. “You definitely want to kill me”, he quips while still catching his breath.  
Of course Derek smirks. “Follow me”, he murmurs in Stiles’ ear and yanks him away. They go for only a few hundred meters through underbrush until they step onto a beach. An empty beach. As in, devoid of any other people. Immediately, Derek begins to undress and Stiles gets an idea, what exactly Derek has planned. He doesn’t know, what to think about that.  
“I don’t have any swim trunks with me”, he hurries to say and it’s true. Scott and him wanted to visit a museum so they could check ‘something cultural’ off their list.  
Derek smirks in response. “Neither do I.” Stiles gapes as he watches Derek dress down to _nothing_. He should have expected it, _had_ expected it in fact, and he still can’t believe his eyes. He’s naked, his brain unhelpfully points out and he watches Derek walk into the water, butt naked like some stupid sex god. “What is it? Don’t you want to come in?” Derek winks and Stiles finally loses it.  
He laughs slightly panicked while shredding his own clothes and following Derek as fast as dignified possible.  
When Derek pulls him close, encircling his waist just under the water line, his brain is frantically chanting _He’s naked he’s naked he’s naked_ without pause and when their standing flush against each other, it changes to an equally frantic _We’re naked we’re naked we’re naked_. At least it stops any action after a few minutes of kissing Derek and having his beard give Stiles some nice beard burn.

Later, laying exhausted next to each other on their clothes, curled around each other, Stiles asks the question which answer he dreads. “So, is this a onetime thing? Or is there any chance of it happening again?”  
“Why should it be a onetime thing?” Surprised, Derek lifts his head from where it was burrowed in Stiles’ neck.  
Stiles shrugs. “I don’t know. You’ve never really shown any interest in me before, so...”  
“You were pretty enamored with Lydia, if you care to remember. Not to forget, you were still underage. And I thought that you weren’t in for something serious with me.” Derek inspects approvingly the hickeys he put on Stiles’ throat.  
“What?”, Stiles squawks.  
“You didn’t really thought that I couldn’t smell your arousal? I only didn’t thought you could want more because- well by that time I was still sure that I destroy everything dear to me.”  
Stiles winces. “Well, yeah. You thought wrong. So did I because I thought the same. Without smelling or witnessing any kind of arousal from you. And I hope you are really over thoughts like that or I need to enumerate all the reasons why you deserve love.”  
“I know, I know. I’m over it, promise. I used my time away from Beacon Hills wisely. Any other questions?” Derek goes back to scenting Stiles’ neck and peppering small kisses on his throat.  
“Uh, why act now? And so fast?”  
Derek grins against the throat under his teeth. “I somehow knew that I can’t let any more people try to control my life. I had to at least try. And I knew that I had only a couple of days, before you drive off with Scott to your next station.”  
Stiles stays silent for a few moments. “I like the sound of that”, he finally announces and grins. “And don’t think you can get rid of me so easily now. Because you won’t.” He earned himself a kiss with that statement.

“No”, I breathe as I stare shocked on the screen, where things between Stiles and Derek got heated pretty fast. “No. No, this is not happening. This is _not_ happening!” I smash my hand on the keyboard but except for a few additional letters it changes nothing about the events on the screen. This is not how the thing with Derek should have turned out. It was supposed to end in a rejection, in leaving Stiles heartbroken. It was _not_ supposed to bring him together with the guy he was apparently lusting after since book one.  
Desperately, I delete the latest scene- but find myself writing it again, word for word and being quite proud of it. _I_ brought this well-functioning couple together. When I find myself thinking that, I try to change the events afterwards, try to make it a summer fling- instead I plan the evolution of their relationship throughout the whole next book.  
As a last straw, I search through the previous books of my series, trying to find evidence that speaks against this kind of relationship. Instead, everything makes suddenly sense. How could I have been this blind? It’s all there, in the way they care about each other even though they proclaim to hate the other one. In the way Stiles gets under Derek’s skin but never needs to fear a physical attack, in the way Stiles always comes back to Derek when no one else will, in the way Derek puts Scott first because he is Stiles’ world. In the way their touches linger and their looks yearn. In the way they parted ways at the end of the fourth book. I stop trying to change anything about them and bring the new concept to my lector, ready to fight tooth and nails for them.  
He loves it, to my surprise. I don’t even have to show him all the evidence. He is beaming at me, promising me a higher fee and talking about representation. To my even greater surprise, the readers love it too, saying that it was damn time the two got their shit together and suddenly there’s a ship called Sterek and some fans point out all the reasons why they were supposed to happen and people buy the books like crazy because obviously Sterek is meant to be. And considering how they tricked me since their first meeting and wrote their own love, that’s very much likely true.

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions of the author in the story are not my own. I would never consider Stydia when Sterek is just around the corner!


End file.
